Flesh and Steel of the Future
by SRG Brutally Honest
Summary: When a spaceship from the future crashes in Jasper, Nevada, Team Prime must work with there descendants, The Maximals, to help them return home and possably save their future as well...


To the Axolon Crew, the date was 2284 by the Neo Cybertronia calendar. The Cybertronian and Human race had come a long way since their humble beginnings. They have evolved, become more than they could dream of.

After the war between the Autobots and Decepticons had ended, Cybertron had to be rebuild. However, it was but a dead husk of a world that could never live again like it did before. So, it was decided that the survival of their species laid in the hands of their greatest allies; Humanity. Humans could live on other organic matter, unlike Cybertronians with Energon. Their planet of Earth could easily provide for them with water from rains and oceans, fruit from forests and meat from animals.

With the power of Space Bridges and the promise for not only a better future with a stronger peace amongst there kind, it was decided that the fusion of there worlds as one could save their world. It was difficult to even have the idea spoken out, but because the condition of both worlds being dismal and the idea of Humans having the same strength as Cybertronians was extremely tempting to the children of Unicron. In return, Cybertronians gain Taste, Smell, Touch and the ability to reproduce without the need of the Well of Allsparks. So in the words of one of Rhinox's favorite songs, all you need is love.

And soon the Beast Warriors were born. There bodies were made out of an organic-metallic fusion that acted like liquid metal, molding into wires and gears, flesh and bone to form new bodies for their sparks. They were stronger than older Cybertronians, faster and had longer spurts of stamina, with oxygen helping pump blood and Energon through there wires, tubes and veins.

Instead of machines, The Warriors specialized in transforming into organic organisms. Mammals, Birds, Fish, Insects and Reptiles. Hell, there were even some who could imitate Plant life.

However, they had drawbacks to there new forms. They could not handle Raw Energon. Only when refined could they use its power, as there organic compounds reacted harmful to the crystals. They also needed a new alt form for every world they visit, with some planets having complex creatures that take hours to diagram. And then of course was there lifespans. They could not live for millions of years like their ancestors, only a few hundred. Many were weary of this change, but most were actually happy, as it was a way to be more appreciative to the lives they have.

However, the ones that refused, refused violently. Former Autobots and Decepticons banded together to fight off this new order. The Council, in retaliation, used this new brand of life form as soldiers, and started to ignore and even forget what the Beast Warriors were supposed to be.

That was years ago, and The Rebel forces were defeated. Now a new war was waging on. A war that was going on to decided who would rule Neo Cybertronia and what they would do with said rule. The Axolon crew was presently on the run from another ship, The Darksyde, and the threat they posed.

History would write about the battles they would have. The Maximals and the Predacons. This war would be known as…

...Beast Wars!

 **BW/TFP**

The atmosphere over Earth was quiet. It was night below, and everything seemed tranquil. In the city of Las Vegas, Nevada, The humans were as ignorant as could be, gamblers were going wild and having the time of their lives. Farther up north, in the town of Jasper, It was relatively quiet. No real commotions or irritations to be found. Not even the alien residence living in secret were cause as much as a piston creak.

However, the silence was disturbed as above the curved bubble or air was an explosion of light, energy and plasma as a burning hulk of a spacecraft bridged into orbit. It was long and rounded, like a tear or raindrop. The hull was suppose to be a chrome color, shiny and brilliant, but was now chipped and burnt into a brown metal color.

It was barreling over Vegas now, moving quick as the sky and hull shook violently. One of the four thrusters was now separate from the rest of the ship, along with a large chunk on the ship on it's left side. Pieces of scrap and debris flew about as the ship began to descend downward. From the open hole in the ship's side, crates of supplies such as food, Energon and medicine emptied out into space. Books, blankets and electronics went with them. And a whole slew of pods, each one containing a living being in stasis lock were jettisoned from the ship.

A groaning sound was emitted into the atmosphere as the ship was barreling downwards. A crack began to form slowly across the middle of the mass. And soon, the ship had split in two. One half soared and landed in the desert, sand, stone and dirt being thrown up and about and embedding the chunk of constructed metal in the desert ground.

The other half, the one that held the cockpit and crew's quarters, landed violently outside Jasper, scraping along and ricasaying off canyon walls till finally stopping in a crevasse, away from prying eyes. The wildlife that were spooked calmed down, and both city and town were none the more ignorant. All, but The Autobots.

 **BW/TFP**

"Optimus, I'm picking up a large projectile that just entered Earth's atmosphere." Ratchet, the medical officer of Team Prime informed his commander as he analyzed the computer screen. The Cybertronian painted white with dark orange highlights moved his finger digest across the keyboard with ease as he used the upgraded satellites, modified to use Tellatrame One, to pinpoint the object.

Outpost Omega One was alive and buzzing. The human charges, Jack Darby the oldest of the charges with black hair, a grey shirt and blue jeans, Miko Nakadai who was the wild, rebellious girl with ponytails highlighted pink and punk rocker clothes, and Rafael Esquivel, the smallest and youngest with the largest brain of the bunch in an orange vest and wrinkled pants, were all in the middle of a fighting game tournament, partnered up with there guardians for support as they battled with flashing colors, loud war cries and other existing visuals.

The Cybertronians, Bumblebee the yellow and black colored Scout, Bulkhead the large and rounded green Wrecker, and Arcee the slim femme blue ninjabot were cheering on their respected humans to win the battle.

Jack's mother, June Darby, was also present alongside Special Agent William Fowler as the two were discussing world events together with the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, who towered over everyone in the room in red and blue colors. To be honest, June and Fowler were really talking to each other, finding there conversations together rather nice and refreshing as a way to vent away from aliens and teenagers. So nice that Optimus found for the first time in a long time, he had become the third wheel in a conversation.

However, all the activity stopped at Ratchet's words, who had decided to get some reading in and, similar to Optimus, enjoyed the company of his teammates and, dare he say, family. Optimus stepped forward with June and Fowler on each of his shoulders. The kids paused the game as they approached the screen, Raf grabbing his laptop to be ready to help. Finally, the screen singled in on a set of coordinates...not very far from there own base.

"Can you determine if it's a vessel of sorts?" Optimus asked. Ratchet nodded, typing away till finally he detected a signal, but scowled in frustration.

"It's a spacecraft, that much is clear, but I have no clue if it's even Cybertronian, let alone Autobot or Decepticon."

"Maybe it's human? Some kind of satellite?" Jack offered.

"It can't be. For one, the mass of the object is as big as a your high school, and the fact that from the readings, the compounds of the ship are completely alien in nature." Ratchet responded.

"Even if we do not know the nature of this vessel, we must make sure any if not all life aboard are alive and accounted for. Autobots, prepare to Ground Bridge out." Optimus said as the others nodded, reading themselves to head out. "Ratchet, it would be wise for you to come with as you may be of assistance to any wounded."

"Of course, Optimus. Rafael I believe you can bridge us out in time?" Ratchet said while looking at his apprentice to be. Raf nodded as he connected to the Autobot computer.

"Perhaps I should come as well. I trust Ratchet enough to handle wounded Cybertronians, but what if the crew if organic, let alone human?" June said as Optimus pleased her and Fowler down. Optimus looked to Ratchet, the later thinking before nodding.

"I believe I could use your assistance in the matter. But you should stay close and don't *sigh* pull a Miko." Ratchet said while rolling his optics at the later statement, something that got a laugh from both the young girl and large Wrecker.

The Autobots plus Nurse Darby with her medical kit readied themselves as Raf fired the wormhole up. "Autobots," Optimus said before transforming into his long nose truck. "Roll Out!"

 **BW/TFP**

Energy traveled down wires and tubing going through grated halls, sliding doors, rooms that were being filled with sparks, scrap and toppled furniture till finally reaching the bridge of the ship.

The room was large, round with the walls crawling up and wrapping into a domed roof. Scaffolding and support beams held up the weight of the roof with ease, allowing lights, projectors and speakers to be hung from the zig-zagging design. On the wall that was the front of the ship, two large monitors that acted as windows when active was cracked and without power and the seats to said stations were toppled over and on their sides. In the middle of the room was a large round table with the middle hollowed out, allowing a holographic projector to be installed and show off maps, plans, and evidence. And behind that table was a large regeneration chamber, used to charge Maximals low on Energon.

With a whine, the monitors turned blue, showing off a list of names to the crew members onboard. Soon, the names would start turning red to who was not on the ship. And soon, only five names were left. The holographic display showed a three-dimensional projection of the Axolon, and soon over half the ship was highlighted in red, indicating what portion of the ship was missing. The left largest monitor changed to green and the text ' _Activating Rebirth Sequence_ ' showed with the Maximal symbols underneath encased in a spinning circle, showing the loading time.

 **BW/TFP**

The Ground Bridge closed down as Team Prime and June Darby existed and walked down the path carved in the crevasse walls to the crashed ship. Soon enough the team discovered the now dismal looking vessel as it creaked under both pressure and fading heat as it cooled in the desert night.

June Darby, looking quiet adorable in her puff jacket and earmuffs as the winter season was upon them, looked at the craft in wonder as she stood next to Ratchet. "I never thought I would get to see an alien ship before." She looked to her fellow doctor as he had conducted cans of the ship's hull.

Ratchet scowled with confusion. "Well Nurse Darby, neither have I." He said looking at the readings as line after line, the red text of 'Unidentifiable' popped up in terms of the ship's composition.

The team were about to go in on the underside when suddenly a hissing sound, like air escaping a chamber, was heard up above. A small circle-shaped panel on the ship's top surface had opened up and soon a strange bulbous shape slowly clanked up, poking out of the hole. The team looked in confusion, until a loud 'Bang' went off, causing them to stumble back and June even screamed a bit, as the bulbous object was launched up into the air. The Autobots deployed there blasters as the pod shaped object slowed down till finally it hovered in the air, silent and docile.

Green beams soon shot out in a large cone shape as it scanned across the desert surface around it, swiping over the Autobots with no interest. Soon, the beams stopped and the pod moved away and scanned again. It was repeating this action over and over as it moved.

"Rafael, we need to track that probe's movements in order to prevent it from causing any unwanted damage." Optimus said in his coms.

" _Got it, Prime_." The human boy said on the other line.

"Thoughts green beams look like the one's Arachnid used on Fowler's helicopter." June pointed out as the Autobots moved slowly under the ship, still looking at the probe as it moved off.

"Indeed, Nurse Darby. I believe that's a scanner probe. Back before the war, long distance voyages that were interrupted and sent to land on alien worlds would deploy probes such as thoughts to scan for alt modes for the crew, who were to busy being in stasis, and would begin a revive sequence." Ratchet said.

"Now we know the ship is Cybertronian, so all we need to find out is if they are Autobot or Decepticon." Arcee said as herself, Bumblebee and Bulkhead readied there blasters as they spread out under the ship.

June walked casually besides Ratchet, keeping some distance for him to move without anxiety of stepping on her, towards the center of the hull. They looked up at the detailed wiring that glowed dimly with the ship's low power. The metal was melted and burned in many places, nothing to out of the ordinary, but Ratchet still didn't know what the scrapping thing was made of. As he mumbled to himself about what elements were used here, June walked some ways away, admiring the ship's design and look. It filled her with wonder, and realized that this was probably what Jack felt a few weeks ago when he went to Cybertronian to get Optimus' memories back.

However the feeling of wonder turned to shock in a blink as she collided with a hanging metal...something. She was starlet, but kept her composure as she saw that she bumped into some kind of remote. One you might find in a hanger or factory to operate cranes and scaffolding.

"We did a perimeter search of the thing. Turns out it's been split down the middle. This is only half of the whole ship." Bulkhead said next Arcee as they returned to the group.

"Yeah, this thing must to have been massive. Bigger than any ship I ever saw."

" _Find anything to say what faction they were from?_ " Bumblebee buzzed out in binary to them.

"Nothing." Arcee said hit a hand on her hip. "How about you guys?"

"We determined that the ship crashed due to damage to the outer and inner hull. In other words, it was shot down." Optimus answered as he inspected the ship.

The leader then noticed June who was holding a large remote, one probably bigger than her, as she followed the cable up to the ship. Her eyes widened in realization. "Hey everyone." She said with everyone looking at her, now noticing the device in her hand. "Might want to stand back." She then laid her hand on the largest button on the remote and pressed, causing a low beep before the rumble of gears and pistons as the large circle shaped panel the Autobots were under began to lower. The Autobots then shuffled away and around the lift as it lowered and clanked down on the ground. June then shuffled over, stepping up and onto the platform before smirking very much like her son. "Going up?"

 **BW/TFP**

Inside a large room, one ment for a crew member to live in with books, cracked pictures, trinkets and even a bed that was currently turned over it's the mattress on the bottom, a large stasis pod was bolted to the wall, and soon started to blink. The same thing happened in four other rooms as on a small display on the side of each pod red the text ' _Searching For Comparable Frames_ ' read.

 **BW/TFP**

In Las Vegas, the probe scanned again and again around, looking for lifeforms to imitate for the survivors of the crew. It was about to move on until finally it detected a compatible frame for the Head Engineer. A rather large rodent with brown fur and beady black eyes scurrying around a paved street. The probe moved in closer, taking a far more detailed scan of the creature till finally it moved on, picking up a cluster of non-human lifeforms.

Back at Omega One, Raf had been tracking the probe for quite a while, but now was intrigued as it seemed to have deviated from its coarse and found it's goal. "Looks like the probe is heading towards...a zoo?" Raf looked at the maps up on the screen, and sure enough the probe was heading towards a very diverse compound called the Wild Zone: Zoo, Museum and Casino.

"What could it be looking for at a zoo? Food?" Miko said over Raf's shoulder.

"Cybertronians don't need to eat, Miko. It's probably curious about the abundance of liforms." Jack replied as he looked on.

"Well if that thing starts scanning machinery like moving cars and reacts like every vehicle I've ever been in when a Con dose that trick, we could be looking at some major problems here." Fowler said as he scowled in memory.

"I don't think it's scanning for machines. I think it's looking for animals." Raf said.

"As in...there looking for animals for alt modes?" Jack said.

" _How Absurd!_ " Ratchet's voice Said over the coms.

 **BW/TFP**

"There has never been a 'Beastformer' in modern Cybertronian History. Only Onyx Prime had a Beast form and even then there has been little to no existence of such creatures. Insecticons and Dinobots have been the only exception because of Shockwaves sick experimentation." The medic spoke over the coms as himself and the others were walking down the hallways of the damaged ship, using their headlights to see in the dark. June sat on Ratchet's shoulder as they moved along, kept safe from any threat if they appeared.

" _Yet it's a distinct possibility that it could happen, right?_ " Jack said on the other end.

sigh* "Yes, but most don't want to. Not to be of offensive, but most Cybertronians can't stand organic creatures. And the idea of one taking an organic beast as an alt...it...sickens me."

"Gee, you sound like this comes from experience." June said as Ratchet rolled his optics.

" _Well whatever the case, the probe is returning now, and pretty quick, too. Any idea what might happen when it gets there?_ " Fowler said.

"When a probe succeeded in its mission to obtain schematics for alt modes, it returns to the ship, and uploads the scans into the stasis pods of the crew, and begins awakening sequence." Optimus said as he ran a servo over the strange metal walls.

" _Any particular pattern to this 'awakening sequence?'_ " Fowler responded.

Optimus rubbed his fingers together as he rolled the metal's feel into his pads. "The only thing I can say, is that prodigal states that the captain is to be awakened first."

 **BW/TFP**

Up on the surface of the ship, the probe hovered over it's exit point and lowered itself back into the port, uploading the information into the crew's stasis pods.

The large room with the turned over bed began to glow green as the pod was flashing, showing on the display a meter of progress till the robot inside was done cooking. Then, with a loud beep, the glow stopped. And with a hiss of escaping air, the pod opened.

Inside, the silhouette of a large male figure was leaning against the back, a grey organic hand like a primates grasping the frame and pushing it open. Steam bellowed out as red optics squinted as the male breathed a deep breath.

He could smell them. All six aboard.

Someone was on his ship.

 **BW/TFP**

"Looks like we found the bridge." Bulkhead said as he walked with ease around the rounded table. The other members walked around and examined the cabin section. However all directed there gaze to the two big monitors on the wall with the one on the right glowing blue with four names blinking yellow and one in a solid green shade. The left minister was shooting off orders and directives, mainly a list.

 **-Asses danger before awakening crew.**

 **-Run analysis on damage to ship/crew.**

 **-Make contact to nearest Maximal outpost.**

 **-Asses rations and supplies.**

 **-Conduct repairs to the ship.**

 **-Don't Die Stupid.**

A suppressed snort went out as Bulkhead read the last part. Then he saw something of interest. "Hey Optimus, look in the corner of the screen." He pointed to the right most corner, and showed off the strange symbol seen. It was green, and much like the Autobots and Decepticons, was the depiction of a mask. Curved lines and swept spikes made up antlers like Optimus' helm, but more animalistic, like ears. The face stretched down and formed two fangs as like the Autobot symbol, it scowled.

" _Ever seen anything like that before?_ " Bumblebee said as he approached the screen.

"I am unfortunately unfamiliar with this faction. My only information on this is the list before us. And I can only assume they referred to themselves as 'Maximals' due to the name's reference on the list." Optimus said in his calm baritone voice.

"I'll see what I can find on the computers. You should try and locate the crew members aboard and notify me if any are injured." Ratchet said as he reset one of the chairs in front of the monitors, letting June stand on the station top.

However, as he sat down in the strangely soft, cushioned seat, Ratchet felt a heavy thump on his left shoulder plate. The medic looked over...and screamed. June whipped around and looked to Ratchet, who's crying stopped with a grunt as he was slammed down into the table. She looked and saw something on his chest. Or possibly, someone.

It was hunched over and was no bigger than a human male. It's body covered in very dark grey fur with it's back dusted silver. All four of the limbs were thick and hefty with muscle with grey skin being exposed at the hands and hand-like feet. The word 'primate' and 'ape' shot out in June's head, before finally reaching the conclusion, being the word 'gorilla'.

"Get off of me, You damned, dirty-" Ratchet's words of protest fell on deaf ears as he attempted to swipe the gorilla off his chasie with his left servo, but was stopped when the ape, with what seemed to be little effort, caught and held the hand before jumping up, carrying both itself and Ratchet into the air, and used the weight and momentum to pivot Ratchet in the air, and slamming hard into the table top.

"Stop!" June cried out, completely powerless from her position on the elevated surface. The gorilla landed by Ratchet's head, but before pounding on the medic's helm, stopped to listen to June's cries. The grey-skinned face looked to her, nostrils flaring and brown eyes all too human widen as the creature tilted it's head to the side.

However it gained a stern, series scowl as the whine of blasters firing up rang off behind him from the hallway the Autobots entered from. Bulkhead led Arcee and Bumblebee back into the room, blasters pointed at the ready towards the organic. "I recommend you stay back, pest, or this ship is gonna get real messy, real quick."

The gorilla looked at all three of the Autobots, before finally starting at June. And for a moment, the gorilla grinned. It jumped up in the air, the Autobots ready to incinerate it to pieces, but were frozen in place when the gorilla began to twist and spin in mid air...

...as it began to transform!

The waist extended out, creating a pelvis and abdomen as it twisted around. The ape feet retracted and were replaced with white and blue colored metallic boots. White and red were exposed on it's thyes, being seen more clearly as the thing grew in size. The shoulders widened out, the arms extended and the shoulders of the ape became shoulder pads, long and thick in fur and armor. The gorilla face retract into its chest, replaced with a panel of technical lines and circuits in a shape similar to The Matrix. Finally, the gorillas back became a backpack, retracting backwards and revealed the raised robot head, one that resembles Team Prime's leader all to much. However, the mouth guard was half deployed over his chin and nose, his antlers were rounded and his optics were red. He raised one of his robotic-ape arms up, and blaster cannons of his very own, similar to Bumblebee's, deployed and aimed at the Autobots. He stood a head taller than Bulkhead, looking down on him with controlled frustration and fury. "Funny, I would say the same thing, but you took the words right out of my mouth." The male said as he tilted his helm and grinned.

Everyone in the room was flooded by the revelation. To see a Cybertronian replicate an organic form so well, not to mention the impressive mass shifting, was unheard of and bizarre to all on the bridge. All except the ape-former.

"Now I'll be the one talking. You see, I want to know, as the captain of this ship, why you have boarded my vessel, tried accessing valuable and sensitive Maximal information and planed to seek out my crew?" He said with a voice that spoke authority and power. "I guess I should simplify it for you older models." The cannon on his arm began to charge up a red blast, threatening the Autobots. "What are you doing on my ship!?"

Another cannon charged up in another hall, one that was behind the beastformer. Said bot and ship captain rotated and aimed his other arm towards the door and transformed his arm into a double barrel cannon like Arcee's with red tips. "We wish you no harm. We simply saw that your vessel crashed here and wanted to give you aid and to help those wounded. You did just attack our medic." The Autobots sighed in relief as Optimus' baritone voice sang like music in the doorframe, even if he was encompassed in shadow.

"During a war like this, can you really blame me for taking caution? Identify yourself at once before I personally show you off the bridge." The captain advised before stepping back to give the Autobot leader room to step into the room.

Optimus deactivated his blaster, much to the silent protest of his teammates as he approached the captain. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You're ship was badly damaged and we came to see if your crew...was...alright." Optimus' words slowed as he kept talking and observed the body language of the shorter beastformer. He was shaking, shock and awe displayed with no restraint as he observed the Autobot leader.

"You- You can't...be. I mean this is-how could-is this some kind of joke?! Rattrap are you behind this!?" The bot shouted out as he looked around. When he got no response, other than the worried glances of the Autobots and a groan from Ratchet, he started panicking. It was fascinating to see a Cybertronian sweat and breath ragged breaths.

"Date."

"I'm sorry?" Optimus said.

"The date. What's today's date?"

"Look, bud, maybe you should sit down. Get some Energon in your system." Bulkhead said, deciding to take Prime's approach and deactivated his blasters. The bot whirled around and aimed his weapons at everyone in the room, confusion and chaos brewing in his helm.

"March 20th, 2012." June said from across the room.

The Maximal blinked as he possessed the words. Finally, he deactivated his blasters and slowly made his way towards June. Optimus walked around the other side of the table, ready to act if anything went wrong.

June looked up into the eyes of the Cybertron who looked to much like Optimus with key differences. His red eyes were not stoic, but emotional. His face was young and not grizzled. And his body language was rather human and less machine. "Got a name, captain?" June said as she stood in defiance of the being.

"Primal. Optimus Primal." He said as he pressed a button, changing the screen to photage of the scanning probe as it traveled over the lit up city of Las Vegas. "I'm really here. I'm on Earth. During the Great War." Primal said as he stepped back.

"It might be the fact that I was slammed into a table, but did he just say his name was 'Optimus Primal'?" Ratchet said as he rubbed his back and stretched.

"Oh Primus I'm so sorry about that!" Primal's demeanor changed from fierce and cocktails to caring and worried as he approached the Autobot. "It's just that I didn't know who you all were. If I had I-Well...probably asked for an autograph." Primal didn't want to touch Ratchet in fears of upsetting him, bet instead got a sympathetic look.

"Oh don't worry. I may be old but I'm tough. I can take a hit or two now and then. Just didn't expect such force from a small alt form."

"The wonders of mass-shifting." Primal responded. "If you want, I can have Rhinox give you an-Rhinox!" The Maximal's eyes widened as he typed in commands and found the results of his search. "No…" he looked and saw how damaged the ship was, and the list of crew lost in the crash. His head was down as he digested the information. That was, until the four names from before popped up along with Primal's own on the screen again. He looked up, and his emotions took a u-turn. "Yes! They're alive! And ready for breakfast, too. Computer, begin wake-up call." Optimus Primal said.

"It would be best that when your crew arrives that we leave, Optimus." Optimus Prime said, finding it odd to say his own name in conjunction to someone else. "The Decepticons are here on this planet and pose a threat to everyone. Then, you can explain exactly who you are."

"Of course, sir. Just give them time to adjust to there new forms. In the meantime I should activate the ship's cloaking systems. It won't be much, but it will keep any unwanted ariel's to detect us." Primal said as he sat down at the controls and began to type away commands.

"How did you exactly know this planet was called Earth?" June said, who Primal just remembered was also there and on the very terminal he was working on.

"It's...a long story." He said. He looked at the Prime how stood by him, looking around and examining the ship, before he leaned closer to June. "And to be honest I doubt you guys would believe me." He gave an awkward laugh, trying to find something nice out of all of this. June gave him a sympathetic look in response.

"Your ship is incredibly advanced. Can you tell me the materials used for such a design?" Ratchet said as he stepped forward and was on Primal's opposite side. Optimus Primal looked up and thought for a second.

"We used Energon infused Stone-Steal from the Rock Lords to make up most of the hull, combined with a lot of this place being comprised of Quintesson tech with our very own Cybertronian twist." Primal said while typing away. He stopped as he realized everyone looked towards him with an odd look. "Oh, uh...sorry. Forgot that it's before your time. Spoilers, I guess." He said and smiled and winced at the same time. The team was about to respond when they all heard voices coming from the hall Optimus was just in.

"Oh man, it feels like I went ten rounds with Tankor and Stika with room for Scorponok during halftime." A young voice, one that reminded them a teenager, said first.

"You tell'n me. I feel like som'thin decided 'hey, you eh look like a good looking guy, let's use ya as target practice!'" Said an older one with an odd accent.

"I'm going to make myself a nice cup of tea before I give myself a well deserved exam." A low, gruff and knowledgeable voice responded.

"I would not be against sharing a cup with you, if you would be so humble." The growling and sinister vocals of the last voice sent a shiver up the Autobots chasie.

And soon enough, four animals had entered the room. One was a young and agile cheetah. It's body was long and thin, with muscle only in the places it needed to be as to not hinder with his spear and agility. His fur was ruffled, uneven and rather disheveled, with black spots at uneven portions all across his body.

Next was an alarmingly large rat, one the size of a domesticated dog. It's fur a creamy brown with skin tones to color the skin covered paws, tail and interior to his ears. It was rather round, one could say fat, but it could be for the strange reason that it was walking on its hind legs like a human. His eyes were beady black orbs and his pearly white teeth glistened in the light.

Then the largest of the Beasts entered, in the form a large, brown-skinned rhino. It's horns were an ivory copper and the skin wrinkled around the joints in it's legs, neck and tail. The eyes stood out as being full of wisdom and peace, much like Optimus at times of peace and quiet. In fact, the rhino seemed to be smiling gently.

And finally, the most fearsome of the bunch was a stalky creature, standing on its hind legs with bird like proportions and clawed toes, with one being larger, more curved and sharpened to a killing point. It padded it's way across the floor with a silent grace, it's reptilian neck bobbing as the long snout shifted, flaring his nostrils at the long pupils darted about. It's strong forearms flexed as it's tail swayed, showing the dark tan scales and beige stripes across his body before it's lips curled and rows of sharp, deadly teeth shined with an intimidating clarity.

The Autobots looked on in wonder at the assorted animals with mixed reactions. Bumblebee and Bulkhead, staying near Jasper and the base for the most part, looked in wonder at the strange and different creatures that stepped out. If circumstances were different, they might have wanted to have touched them. Optimus also looked curiously at the beasts, but took notice of June sealing up as she looked at the large reptile that Optimus recognized, but forgot the name. Ratchet was in mute shock, never having contemplated the possibility of beastformer to actually exist. Arcee, who would venture out into the wilds of Earth, only had her optics on the strange scaly predator in the room, subconsciously walking towards June to shield her.

The beasts looked around before focusing on the Autobots, freezing up at first, but relaxed when there leader smiled at them from his seat. "I would like to introduce you all to the crew of the Axalon." Optimus Primal said.

"Cheetor." Once Primal said the name, the cheetah leapt up and like Primal, began to spin, shift and grow. The hind feline legs swung around and spun at a waist joint, exposing blue metal armor. The cheetah head flattened across the chest of the bot as robot arms sprouted from the stomach with cheetah fur on panels. The cheetah's front legs and paws swung up and rested on his back and finally, the yellow head crest of the head sprouted, revealing a feline-like faceplate with long antlers like Optimus and orange eyes. He stood as tall a Arcee, his antlers only barely making him taller. "Our Scout, and the youngest of the crew aboard. He may look inexperienced but his speed makes him a deadly adversary."

"Heh, pleasures all mine." Cheetor said as he shrugged, a bashful look adorned his cheeks and button nose.

"Rattrap." The giant rat sighed as from its standing position began to shift and grow. He was definitely the shortest out of all of them, only reaching Cheetor's chest, where the cheetah eyes were. Copper and bronze colored metal were exposed, shining with hints of rust in some parts. The sides of the rat folded to his back, legs and arms for his robot mode coming from his stomach and like Cheetor, his rat head became his chest. His head had red eyes like his captain, rounded and what could only be described as a glass casing over his brain module and buck teeth grinding tiredly at them. "He's our pilot and main engineer. He's smart with tech. Women, not so much."

"Hey!" The smirk was replaced with an alarmed glare.

"Rhinox." The rhino grunted and then grumbled, humming as it began to rise slowly, before snapping into his transformation, as if his joints were stiff. Large sections of wrinkled hide shifted to form skirts around thighs made out of the extended legs of the rhino. The front arms expanded to be bulky enough to support the large hands with green and golden metals. The rhino head split into two, the top half with the horns sliding onto his back and shoulders while the bottom jaw, complete with serrated teeth, hinged down onto his chest and stomach. The head popped up, making him tall enough to reach Prime's neckline. The green head was round, no real deviation to the smooth surface with only some golden highlights and, if they could guess right, an amish style beard on his chin. Rhinox's red eyes glowed with warmth and love that caused the whole room to relax. "Rhinox is our medical officer and technician, as well as our spiritual navigator. He's been by my side for the longest time." Primal said.

"Greetings." Rhinox's low voice was rumbling with calmness and genuine happiness. He seemed old, but a proper, mysterious old age filled with wisdom.

"And finally, Dynobot." The reptilian creature, who June knew as the ferocious velociraptor, growled as he hopped into the air. The raptor's legs swung and swiveled up to a shoulder position, elongating and aligning the clawed toes to form three fingers and two thumbs. The raptor head swing down onto his chest as the tail separated and folded inside out, making a sheikh to a bone-like, spiked sword on his back. Blue metal was being exposed more and more as ribs to a beast like creature wrapped around his sides and thighs. Finally, his copper helmeted head stood taller than the Autobot leader, towering over everyone in the room. His blue faceplate was contorted into a snarl, the red optics glowing intimidatingly at everyone and everything, but the other beastformer didn't even bat an eye as Dynobot bared has fangs. "He's the best fighter out of all of us. Skilled with a sword and sworn to honor. I will only say to stay off his...bad side."

Dynobot gave no response, growling his reply as he shot his eyes to every Autobot in the room.

"So who's the extra company yah have here, Monkey Man?" Rattrap said as he walked in front of Team Prime without a worry in the world, inspecting them from head to toe.

"These," Primal said as he gestured to the Autobots. "Are the Autobots of Team Prime. From Earth."

The room became as silent as the graves in the Sea of Rust. The reactions were diverse as ever. Cheetor and Rhinox shifted from confusion to shock and finally awe as they gazed over the team, but there focus was mainly glued to Optimus Prime. Dynobot fell silent. Not grunting or growling, and it made him more scary as he seemed to lock up, his optics being the only thing moving on his entire body. Rattrap scratched his head.

"Eh, What?"

Rattrap yelped in pain as Cheetor smacked the smaller bot's head, the metal on metal slap echoing through the ship. "Did you really fail all the classes in the Academy? Team Prime were the first Cybertronians from the Great War to interact with Humanity! They're like, the beginning of Neo Cybertronian history!"

Rattrap blinked. Then he blinked twice. Soon, his head creaked slowly over the bots in the room and finally looking up at the massive form of Optimus Prime. "Y-you, Uh, you don't...s-say…" Rattrap stuttered out before he began to sway and collapse in a heap on the floor.

"...Is he going to be ok?" Bulkhead said as Rhinox huffed and walked over to examine the fainted pilot. Similar to Ratchet, green beams projected from his forearm as he scanned the body and finally grunted.

"He'll be fine. He's just...over reacting."

"How is this-I mean-what's going on Boss Bot?" Cheetor said as he walked to his leader before freezing as he spotted June looking at him in wonder. "Woah...she's pretty." Cheetor said with stars in his eyes. June, trying to act professional, could only tug the collar of her coat up to hide the bright blush on her face. Cheetor, realizing what he just said, also began to blush and sputtered. "I mean-I just-I-I've never thought I would get to see a human in my life." He said as he grounded his peds into the floor. "I heard in legend they're as pretty as the stars. Guess they weren't wrong." June, for the life of her, was trying very desperately not to glow like a stop sign, but knew she was failing. Cheetor noticed. "I'll just...shut up now."

The hearty laughter of Optimus Primal was heard next to the Maximal Scout. "That's enough Cheetor. Don't want to turn the poor lady into Red Energon, now." Cheetor chuckled lightly, and very shockingly, Optimus Prime gave a small smirk. "Now," Primal said, returning to a more serious tone. "The cloaking system is going to activate in a few seconds and it's going to take you guys off of the scanners." He motioned to the Autobots. "So we should leave now before then."

Prime nodded. "Rafael, we request a ground bridge."

Arcee still had her gaze on Dynobot, and now vise versa, with both warriors staring each other down and sizing them up. Arcee didn't like the whole situation from the beginning, already having bad trust issues, and with the Makeshift incident still looming over her prosesor, she was taking this new faction with a grain of salt. Dynobot was doing much the same, as a former Predicon who was betrayed by his leader's actions, and having experienced acts of deception himself, was not going to let one detail of this whole situation escape him and his keen hunter senses.

Finally, the spinning green vortex the Autobots were familiar with opened up in the door to the hall the Autobots entered from. The ship crew didn't bat an eye as they looked at the portal and with the other Autobots, entered slowly.

 **BW/TFP**

Omega One was quiet, with only the pounding of metallic footsteps and the swirl of vortex energy to fill the room. One by one, the Autobots and Maximals entered the base. The humans were in awe at the new set of metallic Titans lumbering into the base. Most of them stared back at the kids and Fowler with equally wide-eyed faces. The base being as big as it was, easily accommodated the ten robots with the Autobots standing near the ground bridge controls and the Maximals by the human area. Optimus lowered his right servo to let June off and saw her join her son in a gentle hug.

"I believe it is now as best of a time to explain who you are." Optimus stepped in front of everyone. Primal, in response, mirrored Prime and stepped forward. The humans couldn't help but compare how both sides mirrored one another in some aspect. Cheetor was right across from Bumblebee, Rhinox was right in front of Bulkhead, Ratchet was facing Rattrap who since recovered, and Arcee scowled at the equality tense Dynobot.

"My name is Optimus Primal, as I've said before, and you've met my crew, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox and Dynobot." Primal motioned to the respective bots as he named them off. "We are the Maximals. Technorganic beings from the planet of Neo Cybertronia. And more importantly...we come from the future."

Silence hung in the air. The Autobot's optical brows disappeared into their helms while the humans were left drumstick. Ratchet recovered first, sputtering in frustration. "How ridiculous! You expect us to believe you? And your absurd claims?"

"I agree with Ratchet on this one. How do we know you aren't some kind of Decepticon trick?" Arcee said as she stepped forward. Dynobot advances in sync and growled.

"We can prove it if you would like. By telling you information that should be secretive." Optimus Primal said. "For one, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One, the first Autobot base on Earth, located in Jasper, Nevada." That got their attention as they prepared to attack, but Prime motioned for them to hold.

"How do you know the location of our base?" Optimus Prime said.

Cheetor stepped up. "In the future, most of our history class is dedicated to the Autobot-Decepticon conflict. Our world's history really started when you guys touched down on Earth."

"How much, exactly, is recorded about our war?" Ratchet said.

The Maximals looked at each other before Primal looked back. "Everything."


End file.
